


Verde Slytherin

by Sakka-Chan (Sakka_Eienkami)



Series: Dracothon 2010 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dracothon, F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakka_Eienkami/pseuds/Sakka-Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART + DRABBLE</p><p>Algunos dicen esperanza, otros dicen envidia. Pero Malfoy no tiene nada de eso. Él dice Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verde Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Draco+Malfoy).



> El fanart podría ser Drarry, Drinny o Harry/Ginny.  
> El Drabble es un Drarry intuitivo, (Ya que podría estar refiriéndose a cualquier otra persona)

  
[   
](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/?action=view&current=VerdeSlytherin-1.jpg)   


Draco no tiene interés en la poesía. La rima es cursilería de mujeres. Tampoco le atraen las flores. Las flores atraen a los bichos y los románticos estúpidos. No daría un sólo knut por saber ser un poco galán. Pero hay días en los que sale del Gran Comedor, y la ve.

"¿Es verde envídia lo que noto en tu ilustre rostro, Malfoy?"

"Verde Slytherin, Nott. El color que adquiere mi piel cuando voy a freir a Avadas a algún jodido tocapelotas."

Hay días en los que Draco daría parte de su fortuna por tener las agallas de una comadreja.


End file.
